Mainpage/newsarchived
2018 * December 8, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch 3 is released in Europe. * September 27, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew update becomes available for America, Europe and Australia. * September 20, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew update becomes available for Korea. * September 8, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad has been released in America, Europe and Australia * June 28, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch World is released for iOS and Android in Japan. * May 10, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch: Gerapo Rhythm is released for iOS and Android in Japan. * April 19, 2018 - Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad is released in Korea. 2017 * December 16, 2017 '''- Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Sword/Magnum has been released in Japan. * '''April 13, 2017 - During the North American version of Nintendo Direct on April 12, 2017, they've revealed the debut of Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters. The game is known in Japan as Shinuchi and will be released in the Fall of 2017. * March 30, 2017 - Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble has finally been released on iOS and Android in Europe. * February 3, 2017 - announced the release date of Yo-kai Watch 2 on April 7, 2017 for Europe, during a press release. 2016 * December 15, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki has released in Japan. * October 27, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch became the highest selling game with a better start in Europe than Japan and North America. The game sold 400,000 copies to retailers in Europe. Yo-kai Watch merchandise became the best-selling merchandise in Spain. * October 18, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch sold better in Europe than North America. It sold a total of 290,523 copies, which North America sold 189,610 copies. France shows the highest of copies that has sold to retailers, which is a total of 121,746 copies. * October 15, 2016 - New expansion of Yo-kai Watch 3 has been announced. Sukiyaki, will be released in Japan on December 15th, 2016. * October 15, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 2 has been released in New Zealand and Australia, today! * October 15, 2016 - The first Yo-kai Watch movie has been showned in theaters in North America, today. * October 8, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 3 sold 15,541 and remains on the third spot. The game sold a total of 1,260,760 copies. * October 8, 2016 - In Europe, Yo-kai Watch copies will include an exclusive Enefly medal. For more information, look here. * October 8, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 3 received the fourth spot, with 20,842 copies sold, reaching a total 1,245,218 sold copies. Yo-kai Watch 3 got dethroned by and . * October 7, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch Badges are available in the Nintendo Badge Arcade, however it is currently only available for Europe. * October 7, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls shares third and ninth place as Amazon best selling games. Look here. * October 4, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch Land will receive a new update for North America, this includes the Yo-kai that arrived in Yo-kai Watch 2. * September 21, 2016 - Yo-kai Watch 2: Bony Sprits and Fleshy Souls will be released in North America on September 30. It will be released on October 15, 2016 in Australia and New Zealand. Europe, again, received the short end of the stick from due to the animation localization and will not see Yo-kai Watch 2 until Spring 2017. * September 21, 2016 - The very first Yo-kai Watch movie will air in the theaters on October 15, 2016 in North America. 2015 Category:Browse